


Untouchable: Riddance

by Salakritz



Series: Untouchable [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga - Freeform, Akashi in love with his brother, Akashi's fantasies, Akashi's pov, Akashi-based!, F/M, If you've read Part 1 you'll get it, Implied Murder, Just to warn you, Kagami is barely in it, M/M, Mentions of Akashi/Others, Mentions of Murder, Minor Mentions of Violence, Multi, One sided AkaKaga, Part 4 of Untouchable, Prequel, You never know these days, enough warnings?, planned murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salakritz/pseuds/Salakritz
Summary: Part 4 of the Untouchable series. A sort of prequel that takes place before the events of Untouchable part 1 and focuses on Akashi's POV.
Series: Untouchable [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> READ!! These chapters have been gathering dust in my Untouchable folders for a while and I decided to finish and post them. They were meant to be included in the main story, in a flashback chapter, but it would have been too much. PLS Note that this is PART 4 of Untouchable which is an AOKAGA Fic! You can read this on its own but the main story gives you a much better context to Akashi's behavior and thoughts in this! And this is Akashi based! It is also a kind of prequel, it will spoil certain things of the main story if you read this first. If you HAVE read the other parts then you'll get it.
> 
> WARNING!! There are incestuous elements in this, where Akashi is in love with Taiga who is his sibling! There are no explicit contact between the two of them in this, but Akashi does think about him in ways he shouldn't! It is purely one-sided attraction on his part. Taiga is 17 but on his 18th year, bday coming up, just putting it in there since Akashi thinks of him in certain way despite their 3 year age difference. But he fell in love with him when he was even younger, the story spans over a few years. If you cant handle that then this isn't for you! 
> 
> (There, now you can't say I didn't warn you. In the times we live in currently, warnings like these are necessary as a simple word like "carrot" can offend anybody these days.)

Seijuurou lost his virginity at 18. His first time was with a woman; a fellow classmate at his university who came from a noble family of relatively high status. She was pretty enough, with her brown, curly hair and big hazel eyes. Though it wasn’t really her looks that attracted Seijuurou to her in the first place. Rather, he liked her elegance and humility. She was confident in herself and quite intelligent but did not flaunt these qualities like so many other women on campus did simply to gain attention. A quiet, modest girl who was quite the agreeable conversation partner and chess opponent. 

His second time was with a man. He had not expected himself to be attracted to the male gender before his discovered desire for Taiga. And afterwards, when his second-time bed partner dejectedly left the rented hotel room at his command, Seijuurou found that it was neither more or less satisfying than being with a woman, that he liked both. What he did know, though, was that making love with Taiga would be something truly special. 

Seijuurou had not been in a hurry for sex. Oftentimes he found himself too busy for such things and would not mind waiting for his wedding night once he got married. But he hadn’t purposely avoided it either. His first time with that woman was simply a matter of circumstance and opportunity. 

But when he fell in love with Taiga and decided that he wanted to wed him in the future, he felt compelled to gain experience. He wanted their first time to be good, to make  _ Taiga  _ feel good, and to achieve that he needed practice. Hence his second time was with a man.

And the more experience he gained, the more he discovered about himself. Things that he hadn’t noticed before and things that even surprised him. Haizaki had persisted in the matter with much enthusiasm and curiosity. Seijuurou’s preferences, details about the sex itself, the names of those he’d bedded, if they screamed or not. Things that Seijuurou refused to share. 

It was during one night out with his vulgar friend that he, after a few too many drinks, had let it slip that he liked to dominate his bed partners. Tie them up, tease them, make them submit and have them address him in certain ways.The regret hit him hard the day after, of course, as he knew there would be no end to Haizaki’s teasing. 

What he thankfully had not revealed was the fact that he’d begun to imagine his bed partners to be Taiga...though, Haizaki eventually figured that out for himself. 

When Seijuurou had his partners under him, it wasn’t them that he saw, but rather his younger brother and sometimes it spurred him on to a near carelessness which affected the person he was bedding. He was not cruel to his partners nor violent, but there had been a few instances where his treatment became unconsciously rougher due to the excitement induced by his fantasies.

It was ridiculous and admittedly a little frightening how Taiga had such a strong effect on him. Seijuurou was, as most knew, not prone to lose his composure or temper easily and he rarely expressed his inner emotions no matter what kind they may be. 

_ Usually.  _

He was ashamed at first. Horrified and filled to the brink with guilt. He knew he wasn’t supposed to have such thoughts about his brother, even if incestous relationships were still fairly accepted in Teikou and quite a common occurrence among the aristocracy. Their parents were against it and made that clear to him and Taiga during their years growing up. It was forbidden and never meant to be. 

He’d always loved Taiga and considered him adorable; an opinion not uncommon for an older sibling to have of its younger. And through the years that love, while possessive in nature, remained platonic and Seijuurou’s motivation to keep Taiga close to him was a selfish need to make up for the loss of their mother and the need to feel loved. 

But then came that day when he’d seen Taiga swimming nearly naked in the lake on their estate grounds; watching him come out of the water with the sunset glowing behind him. Unaware of the attention, believing himself to be alone, Taiga had taken his time to dry off in the warm summer air and pushed his wet hair back in complete obliviousness of the effect said gesture could have on an onlooker.

He had been close to, but not quite yet, 16 years of age at that time, three years younger than Seijuurou but already outgrowing him. Tall, broad and hints of strong muscles due to an active lifestyle showing on limbs and a well defined abdomen. A body no doubt desired by many and a face that could capture hearts with simply one look. A masculine, harder version of their mother’s beauty. Seijuurou had always envied Taiga for inheriting their mother’s eyes, but along with his awakening desire, he realized that it was better this way as he could admire them all he liked as a spectator. 

Yes, Taiga had certainly developed nicely over the years and it was during that afternoon by the lake that Seijuurou truly realized that. He had been nothing short of enchanted and watched him from a distance; close enough to make out certain details, but far away enough to go unnoticed. And adding to this physical attraction was the kindness and selfless love that Taiga was always willing to bestow on Seijuurou, just like their mother had. It added to the appeal and the romantical love that he developed. 

Seijuurou wanted him. He wanted Taiga so fiercely. His love, his smiles, his caresses...his body. All of him. And that night was the first time he touched himself with his brother in mind. The guilt and shame afterwards had been overwhelming and every time he told himself it would be the last but he couldn’t help himself. The desire persisted and at one point he simply ceased to care. 

All he could think about was Taiga. 

  
  



	2. Denied

Seijuurou stormed out of his father’s office in a manner that could be described as reckless. Immature too; like a child stubbornly clinging to anger after an unpleasant scolding. 

He was usually not one to cause a scene, as such behavior was considered to be beneath him and not expected of someone of his position and manner. But at that moment he could not bring himself to care for it, driven by a rare fury that he could not control. And there were few things he could not control. 

Upon his exit he pushed the double doors of the office open with such force that they crashed into the walls with loud thuds, gaining the attention of servants nearby. 

He walked with rapid steps that echoed through the halls, heels of fine leather boots against hard, shiny marble flooring. His eyes were widened with anger as they stared ahead of himself, jaw tight and hands balled into fists at his sides. 

_ ‘How dare he! Not  _ **_capable_ ** _ of making Taiga happy? Obsession? He won’t  _ **_allow_ ** _ it?’  _ He thought, enraged, as he stomped his way through the mansion with his father’s insulting words fresh in mind. 

“Tch!”

None of those he passed dared to address him. Normally they would greet him with the required courtesy and respect as custom demanded, but it was clear that such interaction would not be appreciated. So they remained quiet and simply bowed. Not even Kuro approached him; the dog only watched with its ears flat against its head as it took note of its master’s mood.

Seijuurou paid them no mind, too lost in his thoughts and anger. He made for his room and when he reached one of the staircases in the grand hall, Mayuzumi was waiting for him. Unlike the others he made an attempt at speaking with him. 

“Seijuurou-sama, wha-”

Seijuurou passed him without a word and in the same vexed manner walked up the stairs. Mayuzumi, having noticed the tension from the start, looked after him with concern and decided to follow, though at a respectable distance. He did not wish to be a nuisance but as Seijuurou’s valet it was his duty to look after him, especially if something was bothering him. 

When the two of them reached Seijuurou’s room, he tried again. 

“D-do you require anything, Se-”

“Leave me.”

Mayuzumi tensed immediately. The way his master spoke was warning enough and persistence would not be tolerated. An absolute order that, if disobeyed, would result in punishment. So he bowed low and uttered a simple “yes” before taking his leave.

During the exchange, Seijuurou had stood in front of his door, tense back against Mayuzumi and hand tight around the door knob. Now that he was left to himself he tore the door open and then slammed it back shut upon entering. 

He shook his head when his father’s words echoed in his head once more. 

“He’s wrong. It is not an obsession. It is love. I  **love** Taiga...I really do!”

He began to pace his room back and forth, throwing off his black frock coat to the floor and loosening his necktie. 

This was not how he had expected it to go. Granted, he was aware that his father was not too keen on the concept of marriage between siblings, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be persuaded otherwise. Seijuurou liked to think highly of his persuasion abilities and, as marriage was widely seen as a kind of business among the Teikou aristocracy, he had thought himself able to approach his father in the same manner as he did with his business peers. During the years he had been very successful even without the presence of his father and contributed with further success and wealth to the family company. He’d been so certain that Masaomi would be swayed into giving him what he wanted once the benefits of his and Taiga’s marriage were presented. 

So to have been denied and refused that, Seijuurou was at a loss. Defeat had ceased to be a part of life since years back, after all. 

_ ‘Father won’t give him to me.’  _

He had seen it on him. Masaomi had made up his mind and would not change that no matter what. Ever.

“Tsk…”

He made himself seated in one of the armchairs and tilted his head back with a sigh. The anger was still in him, but he’d begun to calm down. 

He needed to think. 

Masaomi was the head of the family and the lawful guardian of his two sons. As such, he had the right to decide who they married and reject suitors if he didn’t deem them good enough. Even if Seijuurou or Taiga found someone that they wished to marry, they would have to consult with their father first and gain his approval. Unless they ran away with said person or were disowned. 

So if he wanted Taiga, he had to run away with him -something that his brother probably wouldn’t be too happy with- or become the new head of the family and in turn gain guardianship over Taiga. That would take quite a while though; Masaomi was still fairly young and in good health. Seijuurou would have to wait many years before he inherited the title and by then Taiga may already be married.

A  _ very  _ disturbing thought. 

Imagining Taiga standing by the altar with someone else left a sour taste in Seijuurou’s mouth. 

_ “I want Taiga to find his own partner. Not force him into a marriage that will make him miserable.”,  _ is what Masaomi had said. 

Then, if Seijuurou convinced Taiga to marry him, made him  _ want  _ to marry him, then their father had no reason to refuse. If Taiga’s happiness truly was the main concern in this matter, then a willing Taiga would be the solution. As strict as the Akashi senior was, he was softer when it came to his precious, second son. 

Seijuurou sighed again. 

That would take time as well. And he doubted that Taiga was mature enough to consent to marriage. The thought of rejection did not sit well with Seijuurou. He knew Taiga loved him, but was too young and naive to understand what true love was. And there was no guarantee that Seijuurou could make him fall in love with him. 

Perhaps it wasn’t meant to be. Perhaps their father was right. Their mother had also been against siblings marrying each other. 

Seijuurou opened his eyes and out of the pocket of his pants took out a golden locket that he always carried with him. He opened it and smiled at the picture of Taiga inside. It had been taken on Taiga’s sixteenth birthday. 

_ ‘How beautiful he is’,  _ he thought to himself and caressed the photo with his fingers,  _ ‘Just like mother.’ _

Then he brought it to his lips and kissed it, eyes closing for a moment and smile widening. 

He loved him. He was  _ in love  _ with him. Father did not understand and probably never would. If only he could; then he would know that Seijuurou deserved him. That he was the best suited person to care for him. No, the only person who was truly  _ worthy  _ to have him. 

“Taiga…” he whispered, desperate and longing, and once again looked at the black and white picture of his adorable brother smiling like an angel. He wanted Taiga to smile like that for him. Only him and no one else. He wanted to be the reason behind that smile. 

“An angel. That is precisely what he is.”

He came to a decision then. A realization. 

_ ‘I can’t give him up. Not to anyone. Just like I told father...I  _ **_will_ ** _ have him.’  _

He  **had** to have him. Taiga was his everything now and he couldn’t lose him. And he certainly refused to accept anyone whom his brother might one day bring home to introduce as a desired future spouse. To see his relief and happiness when their father consented to said spouse…and watch him leave the Akashi estate to move out to his own home with his new partner.

No, he wouldn’t be able to stand seeing Taiga with anyone like that. And what made everything worse, was that he knew Taiga preferred men. Soon he would be an adult and then Masaomi would give him more freedom. The freedom to go wherever he wanted,  _ whenever  _ he wanted, the freedom to make important choices for himself... _ be  _ with who he wanted. With another  _ man _ . 

A dark gleam took form in Seijuurou’s eyes as he stared ahead. The previous anger he’d felt before returned to him. The locket snapped closed with a hard click when he fisted his hand around it. 

“If that is your answer, father, then you really leave me no choice.”

A new plan began to take form and as he thought about it, he realized that if it was to work, then Taiga could not know about him discussing the matter with their father. To achieve that, he would have to talk to the man again. As unpleasant as it was, there was no other choice. 

Later that day, a few hours before dinner, he visited Masaomi’s office again. 

“I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier today,” he said and bowed. When he raised his head he could see the hesitant look on his father’s face and continued before he could speak. 

“A moment of madness came over me and I am sorry. You are right; since mother’s passing I have been more protective of Taiga than usual...perhaps too protective. Just like you, father, I only want him to be happy.”   
  


Masaomi sighed and gave his son a nod. 

“Well, it is fine then. I accept your apology and shall let this absurd behavior of yours slide this time.”

Seijuurou felt an urge to roll his eyes but controlled himself. 

“Thank you.”

He was expected to leave, he knew, but there was one more thing they had to talk about. 

“Have you told Taiga?”

“No. I felt it unnecessary.”

“If it is not too much to ask, could we please keep this only between the two of us? For all our sakes. I would not want him to think badly of me.”

“I agree. Like I said, it is not necessary.”

The second exit out of his father’s office was much more graceful than his first. This time he didn’t storm out, but walked at a calm and confident pace. His face betrayed no emotion as he walked through the halls but once he came into the parlor his lips twitched into a small smile. 

Mayuzumi stood by the sofa table and prepared chamomile tea as previously ordered. When he heard the door open he looked up and greeted his master accordingly. 

“Your tea is just finished, Seijuurou-sama.”

Taking a seat in one of the padded sofas, Seijuurou did not deem a reply necessary and simply took the offered cup from his servant. He brought it to his nose to inhale its aroma, to determine if the tea was acceptable enough, and took a graceful sip. 

“Have you concluded all your business for the day?”

“Yes.”

Mayuzumi was relieved to see that his master had recovered from his bad mood since that morning and was no longer so hesitant to speak. 

“Is there anything else you require?”

“No, that will be all.”

But then he changed his mind and set his cup down. 

“Actually, I would like you to go to the library room and fetch me all books on Shuutoku medicine and flora.” 

Not one to question the sudden and admittedly unexpected request, the servant was quick to obey and soon left to perform his new task. 

As he drank from his tea, Seijuurou began to further design his new formed plan that would eventually give him what he wanted. 

_ ‘I will not accept this, father. I  _ **_will_ ** _ have him.’  _

Indeed he would. 


	3. Poison

“So, why exactly are you here?” Haizaki Shogo asked when he entered his parlor with his guest in tow. He took a seat in the closest armchair and rang for his maid with the call bell. 

Seijuurou chuckled as he too sat down on the opposite side, opting for the sofa padded with black velvet. 

_‘Tasteless’,_ he could not help but think to himself. The whole room could very well belong to a brothel, in his opinion. 

“Do I need a reason to visit? Did it not occur to you that I may wish to spend some time in your company? It has been a while, after all.”

Shogo barked out a short laugh of amusement and then rolled his eyes. 

“And here I thought you didn’t have a sense of humor…”

A maid entered and offered a curtsy once she came to a halt by the sofa table. She said nothing, however, and awaited further instructions. 

“You want anything, Seijuurou?” 

“Tea, please. Whichever is available,” the Akashi noble said to the young woman.

Shogo was not surprised by his choice -knowing his friend to be a tea enthusiast- and after ordering the maid to bring the tea and some biscuits, she was dismissed and thus leaving the two men by themselves. 

For a while they sat in silence and Shogo took the time to study his friend, searching his face and body language for any clues that might explain his reason for being there. But it proved to be rather difficult; Seijuurou only sat there, taking in the interior of the room with a manner of calm and indifference. 

Yes, Shogo had been surprised to say the least when his friend came to visit him without any notice. Out of the blue he’d just appeared at his doorstep, asking for an audience with him. And here, in his Rakuzan apartment of all places. Seijuurou did not like Rakuzan much; he only went to the capital when he had to. Usually it concerned business and sometimes amusement in the form of the theatre, opera or important parties. 

Like any other noble of high rank, Shogo did own an estate in the countryside. But due to his business and involvement with the Rakuzan syndicates he prefered to stay in his apartment as often as he could as it was more convenient. And of course, he very much enjoyed the capital and its nightly pleasures. 

Today Seijuurou seemed a little different, he noticed. At the moment he looked as if he was thinking rather hard about something. 

_‘Now whatever could it be?’_ Shogo thought to himself. And as one who usually made his thoughts known, he decided to ask. 

“Will you tell me the real reason you’re here now? And what it is that’s got you bothered?”

Seijuurou seemed confused. When the question was uttered he lifted his head from the fist he had rested his chin against and lifted a quizzical brow. 

“Bothered? I do not understand what gave you that idea.”

Shogo wasn’t buying it. But he wouldn’t let it end there so he persisted, once again inquiring about his friend’s unannounced visit, and this time received an answer. 

“Well,” Seijuurou began and his lips took on a pleasant smile, “it _has_ been a while since we last met but I also must confess that I do indeed have a second motive. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone, as the expression goes.”

Shogo was pleased with himself. His lips parted to reveal a toothy grin. 

“I knew it. You _do_ want something.”

“It is more of a question I have for you. Or advice would perhaps be the better term.”

Before Shogo had time to reply, the maid re-entered the parlor carrying a tray. She placed it down on the sofa table and filled the single cup of tea before handing it to Seijuurou. As she did so, she glanced at the Akashi noble and felt her face grow hot. Quickly she averted her eyes and was quick to excuse herself. On her way out, Shogo looked after her with a knowing smirk. 

“Oh she likes _you._ ”

Seijuurou took a sip from his tea, taking his time doing so, and found the taste of it agreeable enough. Then he glanced up at the other and scoffed.

“Do not be absurd.”  
  


Of course, Seijuurou had noticed. The young woman had not been as subtle as she’d tried to appear. She was rather pretty; big brown eyes and matching brown hair that ended by her shoulders. Though Seijuurou did not have any interest in her, a mere housemaid. Not even as a bed companion. The same could not be said about his friend, he figured. He knew that Shogo had a tendency to hire only the most attractive servants, the purpose of which appeared to be rather clear. And most of them wore uniforms that went against the common norms, the females exposing more skin and had their hair let down rather than tied up. That maid in particular had worn a skirt that ended just above the knees. 

_Scandalous._

“She’s not as innocent as she appears. A real slut if you ask me. I’ve had her a few times. Tight, warm, _great_ boobs...oh and she’s really loud too. If you want, I can arrange a-”

“Shogo, to you it might be shocking, but I do not make it a habit to engage in such _activities_ with mere servants. As it is, I did not come here to discuss such things in the first place.”

“Then what _did_ you come for? My advice, you said, well then quit stalling and get on with it.” This time Shogo could not suppress his impatience. And it grew further when Seijuurou opted for another sip of his drink, doing so very slowly. Of course, this was purposely done as Seijuurou found a certain amount of amusement in spiting his crude friend. But then Shogo was finally given an answer; and when Seijuurou spoke up, he did so with a seriousness in both expression and tone of voice alike. 

“It is a sensitive matter that can only be discussed in the utmost privacy. Without any prying ears.”

He gave Shogo a meaningful look that was snapped up immediately. Though Shogo reacted with some displeasure because he knew that he would have to get up from his seat and the thought did not sit well with him. He had been up rather late last night and still felt hints of his hangover that he’d woken up with that morning. 

“I’ll send the servants out on errands then, because _I’m_ not going anywhere.”

“That is fine.”

Shogo’s apartment had two floors and since he did not have anyone to share it with, only a few servants were required. There were three of them in total; one butler, one maid and one cook. 

With a tired groan Shogo stood up and left the room for a moment to give the servants duties to perform in the city. When he came back he did not go back to sit in his armchair directly, instead opting for the glass bottle of whiskey standing on one of the tables. He poured himself a glass and glanced at Seijuurou in question, a silent inquiry if he would want some as well. 

“No thank you,” he replied and drank from his tea instead. For a moment he considered asking if alcohol really was wise considering Shogo’s obvious hangover, but decided against it. He would not receive a sensible answer anyway. 

“Well then,” Shogo began and put down the bottle to take his glass, “what is this secret matter that you want to discuss? I am very curious now.”  
  


A moment of silence filled the room. There was a tension in it and Shogo was genuinely surprised at the evident hesitation that showed on Seijuurou’s face. But it soon passed and the Akashi noble finally made his intentions known. 

“Where can I get my hands on Shuutoku* poisons?” 

Shogo had just lifted his glass for a drink, but before his lips could touch the rim, he stilled. Brows furrowing he turned to look at Seijuurou as if he thought himself to having misheard him. Though judging by the expression he was met by that did not seem to be the case. 

“Well...I did not expect _that_. Shuutoku poisons, huh? That’s very specific.”

“Yes, I did some reading about it the other day and found it rather fascinating.”  
  


“So, a new hobby of yours? Seems rather sudden.”

Seijuurou scoffed a humorless sound. 

“Hobby? You always speak such nonsense, Shogo. No, this is more of a necessity.”

“Oh?”

Done with his tea, Seijuurou stood up from the sofa and walked up to the floor-to-ceiling window at the other side of the room and looked out over the city. Grey, filthy and the air polluted with smoke and ash rising from the wide cluster of brick chimneys that stretched on for miles. He truly did not understand the appeal of major cities.

“I have vermin that needs to be exterminated.”

Shogo smirked. He knew perfectly well that this so called “vermin” was a new enemy in the form of one or several people rather than some gross little creature. In spite of this, however, he decided to feign ignorance. 

“Most apothecaries sell rat poison. It works fine on insects too.”

The remark was not appreciated. Seijuurou glared at him through the corner of his eye, the yellow one, and Shogo felt himself shiver. 

“This is no mere _rat_ ,” he said with his tone low and dangerous, holding no invitation to further discussion. 

Taking a large gulp of his whiskey Shogo carefully asked, “Another rival? Oh sorry...I mean _inconvenience_ .”   
  


Ever since Ogiwara, there had been others who’d shown interest in Taiga and during these past two years, Shogo had stood by and observed -and sometimes even participated in- Seijuurou’s efforts to get rid of them. Some were easily bribed to stay away, some intimidated and threatened into submission and some stubborn ones beaten senseless. There was also that servant who ended up in Kirisaki Daiichi. As much as it amused him, Shogo could not understand how someone of Seijuurou’s stature and manner could risk going so far just for his own desires for Taiga, his own brother. And that in itself, this desire, puzzled him even more. He didn’t judge him, of course. It would be most hypocritical of him considering his own preferences and history. Besides, the younger Akashi brother was a beauty and with a body to die for. Shogo wouldn’t mind getting some of that, even if he did prefer women over men.

Though he’d never be stupid enough tell Seijuurou that. 

“Yes,” Seijuurou replied to his question and turned back fully to the window, “the biggest inconvenience of all.”

* * *

A few days later, on a rainy day, Seijuurou went to Rakuzan again. The carriage dropped him and Mayuzumi off by the main square and from there they would walk by themselves to the address Shogo had given him. It was not something he took pleasure in, but he could not let the carriage driver know of his intended destination. Only he, Mayuzumi and Shogo knew of this whole affair and so it would remain. Of course, his friend did not know who the poison was intended for. 

_He will likely find out eventually._

They walked through the city, Mayuzumi walking behind his master with an unfolded umbrella to keep them dry. Though it was not big enough to protect both of them fully, so the servant would have to be satisfied with only half his head dry. Seijuurou also had the hood of his coat pulled up over his face; not just to keep himself dry, but to avoid anyone recognizing him.

The further they went, the more clear it became that they were leaving the upper parts of town and entered territory that was not meant for people of their stature to find themselves in. They were given looks by what Seijuurou would call “dregs of society”; beggars, prostitutes, pickpockets and cripples. In preparation of this, he’d brought a gun with him that he carried beneath his coat. Just in case. 

He had some trouble composing himself when the smells hit him, along with the displeasure of dirty puddles and other filth on the ground that he had no choice but to cross. Thankfully his boots were of the best quality and did not allow anything to get through the fine leather. 

_‘I must have them polished as soon as we get home.’_

This expedition had made him realize even further that once Taiga was in his possession, he’d make sure to keep him away from Rakuzan at all times. Or at least, never allow him to visit without supervision of Seijuurou’s choice. 

Eventually they found the building they were searching for. An apothecary owned by a man named Shouichi Imayoshi who originated from the Shuutoku province. This was the contact that Shogo had recommended. 

After giving the building a once-over, Seijuurou’s expression turned into one of disgust. 

_‘I suppose I should not expect anything else considering the man’s connection with Shogo…’_

His friend had told him that Imayoshi worked for one of the most powerful gangs in Rakuzan. 

“Seijuurou-sama, would you like me to enter first? To make sure it is safe?”

The noble waved him off. 

“No it is quite alright. I trust Shogo with this.”

No more time was wasted and with his servant behind him Seijuurou entered the apothecary. He removed his hood the moment he stepped inside and his servant closed the umbrella, giving it a few shakes to get some of the water off. 

It was a small, dark place. Dim lighting, floor and walls alike made of dark wood and the frosted windows of green glass prevented curious eyes from outside to peer in. The color also served to give the space an almost eerie shade. 

There were shelves lined up next to each other in lines, sporting thick books, jars and glass vials of all shapes, sizes and colors. Some of these vials held labels that could be found in any apothecary while others were written in foreign languages or terms that most people would not know. And at the end of the room a tall man with dark hair sat behind a wooden desk. When he heard the door open he looked up.

“Ah, you must be the one Shogo told me about. Seijuurou Akashi, was it?”

Seijuurou’s eyes twitched at the man’s carefree and, in his opinion, rude manner. He gave him a long, cold stare and spoke with a tone to match. 

“That would be Akashi-sama to you,” he said and began to approach the desk. When he came to a halt in front of it he looked down his nose at Imayoshi and added, “know your place.”

Imayoshi’s grin was still in place, but much smaller now. He could feel droplets of sweat form at his temples and he suddenly felt trapped. The reason he had not yet stood up was due to the tremble in his legs. Haizaki had warned him, but at the time he’d only thought it to be an exaggeration. Now he realized that it wasn’t. 

He was almost as scary as the gang leaders.

“My apologies,” he said and managed to rise from his chair, offering the other a bow, “I meant no disrespect. I am not used to such fine customers here in my establishment and thus my manners were forgotten.”

_No doubt._

Seijuurou waved him off with a nonchalant flick of his wrist as he deemed the excuse an acceptable one. 

“I shall forgive it this once.” 

It was clear to the apothecary that there wouldn’t be a second chance for mistakes.

“Thank you, Akashi-sama. Now, what may I do for you? Shogo did not share many details.”

“Naturally. I instructed him such. I want this transaction to be as discreet as possible.”

“I understand. Then is there anything in particular you require?”

“You are from Shuutoku, I understand?”

Imayoshi nodded. He was about to elaborate but was not given the chance as Seijuurou proceeded. 

“Then I trust you shall know exactly what I need once I am done explaining. I will make it short.”  
  


A slight pause, then he continued. 

“There is someone I need to get rid of but it must be done in a way that appears natural. I have done some reading on Shuutoku poisons and drugs but my library is rather lacking in that category. I need something slow-working but effective. The symptoms must not be too sudden or too strong, rather working at a gradual rate, and of course, there cannot be too strong an aroma or taste to it.”

“I see. Have you thought of how you are to use it?”

Yes,” Seijuurou replied while with a mild interest observed a jar filled with what looked to be dried tails of some kind of reptilian, “It is to be consumed by this person gradually, through tea.”

“Well, I believe I have just the thing,” Imayoshi replied and began to rummage through a thick ledger. He muttered to himself as his eyes skimmed through the several lists, turning a page every now and then. 

“Ah, here it is. Mm, yes, I do have some in stock. Excuse me for a moment.”

Imayoshi went to browse one of the shelves until he found what he was looking for. When he came back to stand behind his desk again he put down two items; a dark green vial and a simple, brown leather pouch. 

“Ash root is the best candidate for you, Akashi-sama. It comes as both a fine powder and a liquid. Except for a very faint bitterness, it does not have a strong taste, which is why it is so dangerous. The powder dissolves easily in high temperature and the liquid form is transparent, so there is no way of spotting it either.”

“Is there one you would recommend over the other?”

“No, they work equally well with your method.”

Seijuurou contemplated for a moment but soon came to a decision. 

“The vial then.”

Powder was too messy and more prone to leave tracks. 

“As you wish.”

Imayoshi put the pouch away and began to prepare the vial for boxing. It was wrapped up in brown tissue paper before being put in a white box small enough to fit in Seijuurou’s inner coat pocket. A thick band of fabric was then wrapped around the box to keep the lid closed tight. 

After that Seijuurou paid him with a bag of coins, a fine sight for someone like Imayoshi. When the Akashi nobleman took the box into his hand and inspected it with thoughtful look, he said, “and the dosage?”

“Hm, well, it depends on how soon you wish for the symptoms to show. With the liquid I would recommend two or three drops in the tea every day for two weeks. It will start with a cough, followed by fever and chest ache. This particular poison attacks the lungs, you see, and shares the traits of a virus infection. A flu, almost.”

“I see.”

“Would you like me to write it down?”

Seijuurou waved him off. 

“No, I will remember it.”

Seijuurou was about to take his leave then, but Imayoshi had one more thing to say. 

“I do have an education in medicine and an old doctor’s licence lying around somewhere. When the time comes for a doctor to visit, it would be in your best interest to have someone who is...discreet and will set the diagnosis you wish for. Someone who will not be asking any questions.”

There was no need for further elaboration. Seijuurou understood perfectly and admitted that it was an agreeable suggestion. 

“I suppose you will require further compensation for that service as well.”

Imayoshi smiled and his sly, fox-like eyes became hidden by the green light reflecting in his glasses. 

“If you’d be so kind, yes. For a few extra coins I’ll even make the last few minutes more painful, if you wish.”

Interest flared in Seijuurou’s eyes and he found himself taking a little more liking to this man. He scoffed with some amusement, his lips curving into a small smile. 

  
“You peasants are truly despicable.”

“We have to make a living somehow.”

“Very well. When the time comes I shall contact you.”

Their business was then concluded. Imayoshi politely thanked him and bid a continued pleasant day. Seijuurou returned the gesture and was then quick to leave the building with his servant in tow. 

He was impatient to get away from all this filth and when he was home, he’d take a long hot bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Shuutoku - An eastern province in this universe that is Asian inspired, mostly Japanese.


	4. Sickness

It was during breakfast one morning that the symptoms began to show. Taiga, Seijuurou and their father were halfway through their meal when Masaomi began to sway in his seat and the insistent itching in his throat that he’d woken up with erupted into a fit of coughs. 

He leaned forward with a long groan, placing a heavy elbow on the table for support and rested his forehead in the open palm. The sudden move caused the fine porcelain utensils to rattle rather loudly, his cup almost tumbling over and spilling its contents. 

“Are you quite well, father?” Seijuurou asked casually without looking up from the newspaper and hid his smirk behind the rim of his tea cup as he took a sip. 

Taiga set his cutlery down and also made an inquiry, albeit with significantly more concern than his brother, and placed a hand on Masaomi’s arm in a gesture of comfort. It was a rare sight, seeing his father like this. 

“What’s the matter? Are you ill?”

He then moved to stand up but stilled when Masaomi urged him to remain seated. 

“I am fine,” he reassured, coughed again, before straightening in his seat and tried to appear unfazed. There was a slight tremble in his hand when he reached out for his cup of tea, no doubt due to the fever he was developing. 

Neither of his sons looked convinced; despite Seijuurou’s knowledge of the true cause behind his condition, anyone would be able to tell that Masaomi was indeed  _ not _ quite well. 

His skin was paler than usual and the morning light that streamed in through the windows revealed the sheen of sweat gathering at his forehead and temples. His breathing was changing too; rapid and wheezing and becoming more frequent. 

“It is merely a matter of overwork. Business has been rather intense lately.” 

“You are not fine,” Taiga persisted and his frown deepened when his father gave out another string of coughs that were louder than the previous ones. 

“See?”

Masaomi scoffed. 

“You...worry too much, Taiga.”

Though despite saying so, he leaned back in his chair to catch his breath, loosened his neck tie and placed a hand on his chest where there was now a dull ache. 

Seijuurou set his cup down, picked up his napkin and gracefully tapped it against his already clean mouth to rid it of a nonexistent smear. He had taken his time doing so, the slow pace very much intentional as he found a certain amount of enjoyment in the man’s pitiful state and thus made sure to prolong it before he called a servant over.

“My father is not well. Call Harasawa for assistance,” he finally said after putting down his napkin and slowly turning towards Kouki who was standing ready by the wall. 

When the head butler arrived a few moments later he was quick to help Masaomi out of his seat and prepared to take him to his bedchamber. 

“Seijuurou,” Masaomi muttered through another cough, “I am supposed to host a meeting with one of our main buyers, the owner of Kiseki Jewelry, this afternoon. He will arrive here at one o’clock. Take care of it for me. You know enough about this deal to handle it.” 

“Of course.”

When they were out of the room, Seijuurou returned to his breakfast as if nothing had happened. He looked at Taiga and smiled reassuringly upon noticing his troubled expression. 

“There now, Taiga. There is no reason to be so worried; I am sure it is nothing serious.”

Taking his eyes off the archway his father and Harasawa had just exited through, Taiga nodded and picked up his cutlery again. He paused, however, in the midst of cutting into his food. 

“It just appeared so suddenly.”

“Well, that is how many illnesses work. Early symptoms are usually discarded until they grow and become persistent. Surely father thought nothing of it when he woke this morning.”

Taiga said nothing, rather ignorant in the field of medicine and thus decided to trust his brother’s judgement. 

Pleased with their father’s absence as it gave him and Taiga time alone, Seijuurou opted for some more lively conversation. 

“So, tell me, what are your plans for today?”

* * *

  
  


“Will you be alright, father?” Seijuurou asked and skillfully feigned the concern he was completely lacking. The sight of Masaomi bedridden by illness had inspired no guilt or remorse in him thus far; his certain death was only in its first stage as the poison had just begun to take effect. 

Masaomi gave him an assuring look, albeit seemingly annoyed by the words as he disliked the thought of his eldest son seeing him in such a helpless state. And even worse, to hold any pity for him. 

“It is only a cold, the flu at worst. I will be fine after some rest.”

“But your fever has gone up-”

“There is nothing to worry about.”

“Would you not like me to call for a doctor?”

“No.”

Seijuurou nodded.

“Very well. I shall leave you to rest, then.”

He offered a short bow as he excused himself and made to leave the room, but stopped when his father called after him. 

“Seijuurou.”

Turning around to face his father once more Seijuurou waited for the elaboration. 

“You will manage the company and family business until I am well. It will only be for a few days, but it will be a good learning experience for you.”

Seijuurou smiled. 

“Of course, father.”

When Seijuurou left the room and made it to the staircase leading down to the grand hall, he was met by Taiga.

“Sei,” Taiga greeted as he stepped inside through the main house entrance, having just returned from a morning ride with Shiro. 

Seijuurou slowed his pace and rested his hand against the barrister as he made his way down the steps. He observed his brother closely, taking note of the white dress shirt that was unbuttoned enough to give a generous glimpse of Taiga’s collarbones and chest. His riding jacket was draped over one of his shoulders, his hair was slightly disheveled and a red blush from the exercise still remained on his cheeks. All in all, he made for quite the beautiful view. 

“Welcome back, Taiga. Did you have a pleasant ride?”

“Yes. Have you been to see father?”

“I have.”

“How is he?”

“His fever has gone up a little, but it seems to be nothing serious. He has left me in charge of the household until he is well, though.”

A flash of relief crossed Taiga’s face. 

“I see. Happy to hear it.”

When Seijuurou fully came down the long staircase and approached his brother, he caught sight of a red mark marring one of Taiga’s cheeks. A small, shallow cut that looked fresh. 

He reached up to brush his knuckles over Taiga’s cheek, over said mark, with a frown of slight worry.

“Oh this,” Taiga said when he realized what his brother was fussing about, “a small branch hit me when I rode past a tree, that’s all-”

“Do be careful when you ride through the forest, Taiga. You must pay attention to where you are going.”

Taiga rolled his eyes and scoffed with a small smile. Seijuurou always worried too much whenever he was concerned. 

“Do not worry so much, Sei. It was only a branch.”

Stubbornly Seijuurou shook his head.

“If it had gotten into your eyes it could have thrown you off balance, and in turn off your horse.”

  
Knowing it to be a futile effort to argue, Taiga nodded and assured his brother that he would be more careful in the future. Just to put him at ease and escape any further scolding. A pleased Seijuurou made everything easier. 

“Well then, I must get to the work father assigned me to.”

He turned to leave, but then halted when a thought came to him. He looked at Taiga over his shoulder and said, “I’d be happy if you would join me for afternoon tea in the garden later. At, say, two o’clock?”

“Ah sure.”

“Excellent. I will see you later then.”

Then he left and made for the office, ordering Mayuzumi to bring him tea as he passed him in one of the corridors.

It was with an air of arrogance and superiority that he entered the office through the wooden double doors. And when he made himself seated behind the big oak desk he did not at all feel out of his element. In fact, he enjoyed the position and with a certain amount of anticipation reminded himself that it would all soon be his. The office, the mansion, Taiga. Everything.

He was more than ready for it. 

He let his fingers run over the polished surface, experimentally as if to see if it was to his liking or if he would have to replace it with something better. Despite its age, the desk was still in pristine condition. Polished, unblemished and free from any scratches. 

_ It will do just fine. _

The walls were rather dull though, he noted as he took a closer look around. But it was nothing he couldn’t fix; a few hunting trophies mounted up there would do the trick. 

Masaomi had always considered the office as his domain and was very strict with all things that concerned it. He rarely allowed Seijuurou, despite him being his heir, to get too familiar with all the documents, ledgers and even with the other more trivial objects that were to be found in the drawers. At least not without supervision. But now in his absence, Seijuurou took his time to familiarize himself with it all. It was only right to do so, after all, when it was to be in his possession soon. 

Though in his opinion, soon wasn’t soon enough. 


	5. Finality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the prequel. As stated before, these chapters were too much to be included in the main story unless made into a flashback arch made of several chapters. So I made them into a part of their own. This has been written to give some more depth into Seijuurou's character and way of thinking, for those interested enough to read how he decided to rid himself of Masaomi. But it has also been for my own sake as I find Akashi in this fic so much fun to write; he gives me the opportunity to really play with words and go a little more crazy than usual. 
> 
> If you by any chance you've read this and stuck with it and maybe even enjoyed it, thank you!

Seijuurou stared at the empty chair on the opposite end of the table. He hadn’t taken his eyes off it for nearly fifteen minutes now and with his growing impatience he began to tap the dark, wooden surface with his fingers. His food remained untouched and had gone cold on the silver plate. And the same went for the identical meal on the identical plate at the other side. He never began eating before both of them were present, their dinnertime something that was meant to be enjoyed together. And a discreet way of wooing on Seijuurou’s part, the fact known only to himself. 

The ticking of the clock, the slowly shortening of the burning candles, and the sparks of the fire in the hearth growing weaker by the minute were all a constant reminder of the situation. 

He’d been rejected. Ignored. Disobeyed. 

_ This will not do.  _

“You relayed my message to him just as instructed, did you not?” Seijuurou asked with a tone that gave no doubt of his growing displeasure. It caught Mayuzumi off guard and he flinched out of his position by the wall where he’d been standing straight and silent this whole time, with his hands clasped behind his back. He had long since taken notice of the tension in the room created by his master’s annoyance and ever so often stealing nervous glances his way, but not presumptuous enough to voice his concerns.

Seijuurou kept his eyes forward while he addressed the servant, not sparing him any other attention than with his words. And having not expected to be addressed at all, it took a little longer for Mayuzumi to gather a proper answer. He cleared his throat and carefully said, “I did indeed, Seijuurou-sama. Word for word.”

“And yet he is not here.”

“If...if I may?”

Seijuurou nodded. 

“He seemed rather out of spirits. It is understandable, considering your father’s passing and his ignorance of the truth behind it. He is mourning him more than anyone and has taken the loss hard. He needs more time, I reckon.”

“Has he left his room at all today?”

“Only for a brief moment. He did not eat much of his breakfast or lunch either.”

Seijuurou breathed out a long sigh. 

Despite not feeling any of it himself, he could understand Taiga’s grief and wanted to be a source of comfort to him; he’d even allowed him to eat in his room for the past few days. He had hoped, however, that his brother would be ready to dine with him today. No,  _ expected  _ it as the message Mayuzumi relayed was an order. 

Since their father’s death, Seijuurou had been busier than ever as new head of the Akashi family; the funeral, the new rules he wanted to establish within the household, the company, and affairs concerning the Akashi estate. It had taken up most of his time and with Taiga shutting himself up in his room, the two of them didn’t see much of each other these days. 

But Taiga had not heeded. 

Seijuurou suddenly stood up. 

“I shall go to him.”

When he heard the servant move he added, “alone.”

Mayuzumi came to a direct halt and bowed to answer the command. 

“As you wish.”

Seijuurou made his way to Taiga’s room and no reply was received when he knocked on his door. 

“Taiga.”

Still nothing. 

Frowning, Seijuurou decided to enter. The room was empty, he realized, and worried for a short moment that Taiga may have left the estate altogether. But then he heard a faint splashing and turned towards the bathroom, the door of which was standing ajar. Seijuurou wasted no time and went to check inside, relieved when he found what he was looking for. 

Taiga was sitting in his bathtub; his back hunched, knees pressed up against his chest and his arms wrapped tight around his legs. He was resting his forehead against his kneecaps and showed no signs that he’d noticed Seijuurou’s appearance. If he had, he did not seem to care.

The sight of him was enough to quell Seijuurou’s annoyance and he soon found himself more than happy to forgive his tardiness. 

“Taiga,” he said carefully and approached, “what is the matter?”

He knew what the matter was, of course, but not what else he could say. For a moment he came to the realization that Taiga was completely naked, his broad back facing him and within reach. 

Shaking his head, he tried to will his desire away for the time being and dipped a finger in the water. It had gone cold. 

“You must get out of the water, Taiga. You might get ill.”

Taiga only shrugged, keeping his face hidden and staying that same pose. 

With a sigh Seijuurou knelt down behind him and put his arms around his shoulders in a loving embrace. He leaned his chin on top of Taiga’s head. Nothing was said, however, and he began rocking his brother slowly from side to side. 

Finally Taiga spoke up. 

“I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of you dying too. Or Alex, or-”

“Shhh. Do not say such things. It will not happen, I promise you.”

“How can you be so sure? Father was in good health yet became deathly sick so suddenly. A-and now he’s gone, just like mother. What if it was contagious? What if-”

“I will never leave you, Taiga,” Seijuurou muttered as he nuzzled Taiga’s damp hair and pressed closer to his bare back, caring little for the dampness that slowly began to soak into his shirt from it. 

_ And you will never leave  _ **_me_ ** _. _

“It will all be fine. You must give it some time, that is all. And you must trust me when I say that I shall do everything in my power to keep us both safe.”

“...”

He withdrew from Taiga’s hair to nuzzle his neck instead. Now that he had offered some words of comfort, he could once again allow himself to indulge a little in Taiga’s proximity and lack of clothing. He shifted a little and began to caress Taiga’s back, a gesture disguised as consolation but really just an excuse to touch. 

“Do you trust me, Taiga?" He murmured and slowly blinked his eyes open when he felt his brother nod against him. 

“I do.”

“Good,” he said with a hidden smirk, then slowly retreated from Taiga’s body in order to stand up, “Come, get out of the water.”

He handed Taiga a towel and averted his eyes out of respect when the latter got out of the bath. He was tempted to look, of course, but had decided to wait until their first night together. The anticipation would make it all the more special and enjoyable when the time came. 

He went back to the bedroom and waited for Taiga there, sitting in one of the armchairs. As much as their father’s death pleased him, he found no enjoyment in seeing his precious Taiga in such grief. At the moment he seemed near inconsolable and Seijuurou knew he would have to find a way to make him feel better as soon as possible. For Taiga’s sake but also for his own selfish reasons. 

If Taiga spent so much time mourning their father, then he would have very little to spare for Seijuurou. More neglected dinners, no walks together, no afternoon tea time or any decent conversations. No opportunities for courting him. 

And of course…

... _ that man is not worth grieving over.  _

When Taiga came out of the bathroom, now dressed in a pair of loose pants and a white dress shirt buttoned rather sloppily, Seijuurou came up with a suggestion. First he urged his brother to sit. 

“How would you like to go to Yosen? Spend some time with Atsushi and Tatsuya.”

Taiga blinked, the suggestion the least thing he would have expected. 

“Yosen? So suddenly?”

“I think a change of scenery would be good for you. To get away from this house and spend time with some close friends. Do you not agree?”

“Are you not coming with?”

“No, I have much work ahead of me. Yet another reason for you to go. At this time I think Tatsuya will be able to give you more comfort than I can, with me being so busy. And as your birthday is coming up, you can celebrate it over there. I am sure Atsushi will be delighted to have a birthday cake prepared for you.”

As much as he loathed the idea of being away from his beloved brother, he figured a few weeks was better than several months. He’d rather have a happy Taiga return to him than to see a miserable one every day for who knows how long. 

_ ‘And I have heard that love is usually increased by distance.’ _

Taiga decided to give his consent to the idea with a nod.

“Excellent. I shall have Harasawa make the necessary arrangements. Would two days from now be agreeable to you?”

“Yes.” This time Taiga managed a small smile. The more he considered the idea of visiting Yosen, the more he grew to like it. Seijuurou was right; some time away would be good for him and he did miss Tatsuya whom he hadn’t seen in nearly half a year.

He gave his brother a sheepish look when he suddenly became aware of something. 

“I am sorry I didn’t join you for dinner.”

Seijuurou shook his head, the fact not so disagreeable to him anymore. It was nearly impossible for him to be angry with Taiga for long, and in those rare few times that he  _ was _ , anger was too strong a word for it. 

“Do not worry about that. Still, I would like you to eat something before you go to bed.”

While his expression remained soft, it did take on a scolding look. 

“Mayuzumi informed me that you barely ate anything today.”

“Yes…” Taiga looked away, a little annoyed at the thought of the meddling servant, “I haven’t had much of an appetite lately.”

Standing from the armchair, Seijuurou gave him a reassuring smile along with another suggestion. 

“Shall I call for some food to be brought here? We can have dinner together here if you wish.”

Taiga found the idea very agreeable. 

“Yes please, I would like that.”

Since their meals had gone cold downstairs, Seijuurou ordered for new portions. When the food arrived they ate by the sofa table sharing a lighthearted conversation and an atmosphere that was now comfortable.

Seijuurou was delighted with the progress that had been made. In a few weeks Taiga would be back to his normal charming self and without their father plaguing both of their minds, they would finally be together in the way Seijuurou had wanted for so long. 

Oh how he looked forward to it. 


End file.
